The present disclosure relates to the field of software testing and, more particularly, to associating probes (e.g., breakpoint) with test cases.
Inventors have realized that in the current scenario analyses of code is time consuming. This is especially true if no or inadequate documentation is available. Further, the users analyzing a given functionality in, for example, an application program may not be the owner of the code, which is a condition that when coupled with inadequate document results in a time consuming and error prone testing situation.